Till There Was You
by scorching roses
Summary: "I love you. You are my universe. I would die without you." He said, kissing her after every other word. "Forever." She smiled. "Forever." She repeated.


**AN : I love this pairing together and there is a severe lack of them on here. Just a quick one-shot set in renaissance times as the Vampire Diaries have been my current obsession (next to this of course.) Tis where the transition idea came from. Debating on turning this into a story. Should I? Also, I have another CM one-shot. It's called 'His Blood On My Hands'. Reid/Prentiss if you squint. Title from "Till There Was You by The Beatles". Good song(:**

**Disclaimer : Do Not Own. Trust me, if I owned Reid... I won't even finish that sentence.

* * *

  
**

It was 1672 when they met. Both living in Italy, she was wealthy and he had been her server. She was different from others he'd met, kinder, beautiful. He loved her and she fell for him.

"Come with me." She said one night. He merely nodded and followed her out to the garden.

"Why are we here?" He asked when she began to pace

"The time has come for me to leave again." She whispered solemnly. She'd grown to love this man like no other before him. She wanted to be with him for eternity. But did he want the same?

"You're leaving me?" He asked, hurt.

"I don't want to... you love me don't you?" She asked, stopping in front of him. He smiled sadly, lifting his hand to caress her cold cheek with the sweetest of touches. She closed her cloudy green eyes and leaned into his hand. She felt the softness of his lips atop her head. He trailed his lips down to her ear, then jaw, down to the base of her neck, giving a tender kiss at each pause. His fingers tangled in her silky, golden hair as his lips trailed up length of her neck to her crimson painted lips. She gripped his arms and his other hand rested at her hip. She felt his tongue probe her bottom lip and she immediately granted him entrance. He felt every bit of her, and she let him have dominance. When his hands cupped her face, she gently took hold of his wrists, pulling away from this kiss to let him breathe.

"Stay." He begged quietly and she felt a tear run down her face before his thumb brushed it away.

"I can't." She whispered, more tears threatening to follow.

"Then take me with you." He said, his wide, honey brown eyes staring straight into hers.

"You mean it?" She asked, hope swelling in her chest.

"I love you. You are my universe. I would die without you." He said, kissing her after every other word. "Forever." She smiled.

"Forever." She repeated. She bit into her flesh, letting the blood drip from her wrist as her lover removed the bracelet she'd given him to wear.

She lifted her hand to his lips and he hesitated before letting her blood make it's way down his throat. After a few seconds, he pulled away. She smiled, he looked gorgeous with bloodstained lips. She hugged him tight, letting her blood flow though his veins.

"I love you." He said, kissing her for the last time in his human life. She smiled at him, taking hold of his head and he forced a smile.

"I love you too." She said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then she snapped his neck in one swift motion. His body went limp and she moved it to an alley behind her home.

"Aiuto! Aiuto! Per favore!"* She cried to the first appealing person that walked by. Her lover deserved the best.

"Stai bene? Cosa è successo?"** She asked.

"Mio marito! Lui è male! Venire, aiutarmi nascondere!" She sobbed, pulling the girl into the alley. He was awake and leaning against the wall. She turned to the girl. "Non fare un suono." She hissed and the girl nodded.***

She bit into her neck, taking a small sip of the decadent drink. He smelled the blood and in a second, his lips were attached to the unfortunate girl's neck, drinking her dry. When he was finished, she could tell the sun was rising. They rushed inside after her body was disposed of.

"We leave when the sun goes down." She said. She was entranced by his beauty. He looked the same, but he was new to this and a messy eater. Blood stained his clothes and dripped down his chin. Standing there, he looked... perfect, wild. His hair was long and curly, his skin a healthy pale color. His wide, expressive eyes held excitement. He towered over her, which she loved, and he was slim and nicely toned. His awkward appearance had drawn her in, and his extensive knowlege as well. She couldn't help herself as she stepped forward, licking and sucking at the blood on his skin.

Later that evening they lay in bed, tangled in the sheets and each other.

"I love you Spencer." She said.

"I love you too Lila." He smiled.

* * *

**Italian translation.**

***Help! Help! Please!**

****Are you okay? What happened?**

*****My husband! He is evil! Come, help me hide!**

**How'd I do?**


End file.
